


Sailor Albion: the pretty wizard fighting for justice in a sailor suit

by SeaBeastofLoving



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Crack, M/M, Magic, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaBeastofLoving/pseuds/SeaBeastofLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin comes to Camelot he fails at keeping a low profile. During his first day he sees what was supposed to be an execution. with Gaius's help he manages to become an icon of hope for the magical community. All while cross-dressing and snapping out zippy one liners. </p>
<p>This idea came to me and I had to write it. It will most likely be ridiculous and terrible. It will be my first posted fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything and nothing!!! 
> 
> I also own nothing, all intellectual property and copyrights belong to whoever holds them.
> 
> this is unbetad and i didn't bother fixing my typos or uncapitalized letters.

Merlin wandered into town on the day of an execution. 

He didn't plan it that way but it just happened to be at the same time as when he arrived in town. He had not been wearing his cloak earlier but since he had a run in with a fountain earlier he had decided it would be prudent to put it on, unless he wanted everyone and their dog to be able to see his junk through the thin fabric of his trousers. He decided this was the best choice he had made all day. Having the cloak already on made it easier to pull up the hood when he decided to stop the execution. it was really a split second decision. one moment he was a passive bystander the next he was standing on the wall yelling at the king himself. 

"Oi what the hell do you think your doin? This is a person you cant just kill them because of how they were born!"   
with a wave of his hand he summoned a small wind storm and transported the man out of the castle. he told the wind to drop him off in a field a little distance from the castle. the crowd was stunned this person had just yelled at their king. they had yelled at their king during a trial for witchcraft. They had used witchcraft when it was expressly forbidden. The use of magics so near the king caused an uproar. Peasants and courtiers alike were running from the cloaked figure. calls and shouts to "seize him" rang from all directions.   
"what makes you think I'm a him. I could easily be a her or a them. you lot are rude. first trying to burn people alive not using gender pronouns when you don't even know what i am."  
"Get her"   
"No get it"   
"charge"   
Merlin found this all annoying and left in a puff of smoke. he went to an ally he had passed earlier and took off his cloak, stuffing it in his rucksack. when done he checked his trousers for dampness and went to find his new mentor to be. 

 

upon finding his to be mentor falling to his death Merlin used his magic for a second time that day.   
"You saved my life," said Gaius.   
"no i didn't," replied Merlin.  
"yes you did, you used magic. how long have you been able to do things like that?"  
"all my life, i could move things with my mind before i could walk, change the weather before i could run and understand most animals before i could form complete sentences."  
"indeed." Gaius walked further into the room forcing Merlin to tag along or get left behind. "you wouldn't happen to know anything about the ruckus during the execution today now, would you?"  
"no sir"  
"hmm. well then i guess its good they didn't get a good look at the culprit, since it is obviously you."   
"What?" scoffed Merlin, "It wasn't me i didn't even wear a cloak today it was way too hot."  
"I never said anything about a Cloak. come I'll be needing to take you to meet someone who can help with your problem."  
sputtering denials Merlin followed Gaius down to the dragons keep.

 

Hello young warlock. i see you have already chosen a new destiny, different from the one you would have had.   
what destiny  
your previous one or your new one  
lets start with the previous one  
had you not stepped in to stop that execution that mans mother would have tried to assasinate the prince.   
huh well i guess that's good, i stopped a future murder.   
you have already prevented 3 deaths today.   
who was the second and third i only knew of the one.   
you saved the son, the mother and the life of the woman whos identity would have been stolen by the mother to carry out her revenge plot.   
what about my new destiny.  
Your choice to stand up to the injustice in the land has opened a new path to you. with this one act of defiance you have chosen to become a warrior of love and justice. You have decided to fight in the name of magic and harmony. You have a chance to become sailor albion.   
sailor what?  
sailor albion. the warrior of justice in a cute sailor suit.   
whats a sailor suit?  
i can show you all you have to say is emrys power makeup. saying this phrase will start the temporary transformation sequence begin.   
alright here it goes.  
emrys power makeup  
swirls of light glitter and leaves surrounded merlin then. his clothes disappeared and his body surrounded with light became impossible to look at. Merlin felt as his arms became covered in gloves and his torso covered with a stretchy material. that covered him from neck to groin. he also felt stocking so soft adhere to his legs. when the light dissipated he landed on his feet which seemed to be on a perpetual incline within their new shoe. he opened his eyes and looked down.   
Ahhhhh why am i dressed like a girl? get this off you can see my legs and not just a little bit. you can see all of my legs. these cant be my legs. what did you do to me. my legs my hairy legs where have you gone?   
Emrys calm down this transformation is only temporary. these garments are only removable by your will. they will last through any fight and protect from any non-magical weapon. they are you battle armor.   
what why are they a dress?  
this is how they have always been. this is the uniform worn by the sailor warriors of the stars. each planet has at least one sailor warrior. you being the best candidate born on earth since time began have been given the honor of joining their group.   
but I'm a guy  
no you are a warlock and your safety is paramount. this uniform will keep you alive and will also hide your identity.  
how my face looks exactly the same I'm just dressed like a girl someone will figure it out.   
it was at this point Gaius interjected. the outfit you are wearing while feminine in style it also has a guise on it. when ever someone looks at you they only see a powerful witch not who your really are. the only way they know it is you Merlin is if you tell them. even if you transform in front of someone they wont know it is you. it is strong magic and if you are going to insist on saving the magic users of Camelot then i insist you wear it.   
this is embarrassing. I came here to learn to control my powers not to become a cross-dressing warrior of justice. please tell me how to change back.   
you only need to will the change to revert to your natural shape.   
Merlin closed his eyes and thought of himself, how he looked in the mirror and how he felt when comfortable in his own skin. his skirt and stockings melted away leaving his trousers in place. his leotard and gloves formed his shirt and scarf.   
this has been an eventful day i would like to go to bed now.   
very well Merlin, as my new assistant you will have a busy day tomorrow. ill need to introduce you to the staff and show you around the castle so you can run errands for me. before we leave we must say good bye to Killagrah.   
goodnight Killagrah.  
goodnight young warlock, and a word of caution before you go. do not transform in large crowds. the spell on the uniform doesn't work in large crowds. It is more of a preventative measure when changing in an ally or when being spied upon.   
Thank you for clarifying, i will be back soon after i have adjusted to everything that has happened today.   
sleep well young warlock.

the next day brought new problems for Merlin. He found the castle easy to navigate and the staff friendly even with their fear of all things magical. His work with Gauis seemed much like what he did for his mother, gathering herbs and making poultices. it was on his way back from an herb gathering trip he saw a group of young men not much older than himself throwing knives at a servant holding a shield. 

and as destiny would have it Merlin met Arthur they way he was always meant to. his stay in the stocks wasn't as terrible as it could have been. and as it turned out he had just enough time to clean up before going to the feast later that night. It turns out that things might have gone better if ha had stayed out of the ballroom that night.   
the king, after having a long talk with his trusted friend Gauis, decided that Gaius's new apprentice would benefit from having court training. This thought led him to thinking of one of his other problems. the main one Arthurs lack of a man servant. then with a devilish gleam in his eye he spoke to Gaius.   
it sounds like your apprentice could use some polish from the upper classes.   
yes him being a country boy has its benefits, but I'm afraid you are right. he needs more polish but most would not be willing to teach him decorum while he is in service to me.   
I think i may have a solution to your problem as well as one of my own.  
oh?  
yes Arthur you see insists he doesn't require a manservant he has chased off the last dozen or so and refuses to find another.   
i do not see how this will help Merlin.  
with Arthur's dislike for his manservant's he will run Merlin to the ground in a week. in that time Merlin will be thrust into the highest society available to Camelot. while being in close enough proximity to you to continue his training. When his week is over he will return to you as polished as a servant can get.   
what if Arthur chooses to keep him on after the week is over?  
well you will need to work out a schedule with him then. but i doubt he will keep him. he never keeps any manservant. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

i currently have no plan to continue this. I didn't plan out the story and wrote this on a whim. if i ever do decide to continue this i will most likely rewrite what i have first.


	2. Ch 2. In which the story continues at the authors mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silliness happens, still may not write more I make no promises. unbetaed, might eventually fix all my mistakes.

meanwhile at the banquet. 

 

Merlin stood with some of the staff he had met earlier that day. Gwen seemed nice enough and her lady Morgan was terrifying. every thing was going as well as it could till Arthur showed up. 

oh hello lady Morgana i see you decided to wear the drapes rather than a gown tonight. may i ask why you have decided to wear the window coverings rather than a dress?

at this Merlin snickered, unwisely as it turned out since both Arthur and Morgan turned to stare him into the ground.

"oh i see she lent you part of the drapes to wrap around your neck." Arthur mocked, "i would hope a commoner like you would choose better role models. Or at least one of the same gender." 

"I wore it to match your cape sire. replied Merlin with a cheeky grin, "you cannot say the resemblance is not uncanny." Merlin struck a pose pushing out his chest and pretending to hold a sword. "I have come to rescue thee but alas the bandits saw me a mile away for my cape is the most visible color when surrounded by the green of the forest," Merlin took a step, "but i have come to rescue you none the less-ahh." the yelp was caused by Arthur pulling his scarf to the side cutting off his words for the moment. "Hold on a tick my glorious cape seems to be caught on a bush." Merlin tries to wiggle out of Arthurs grasp unsuccessfully. "Please hold the fighting until i untangle it. the court so does love a good rip free cape." at this point in Merlins play, Arthur had had enough. 

"it seems your time in the stocks was not enough." he grabbed Merlin by the ear and pulled him closer. "you would think that with ears like these you would be able to hear your prince and follow instruction."

"Your technically not my prince, i am actually from Eandor," replied Merlin.

"listen hear you little peasant..." Arthur never got to finish his threat because this was the time when the king and Gauis found them. 

"ah Arthur i see you have met Gaiuses new assistant." 

"yes, father" Arthur said as he let Merlins ear go, turning to face his father. we were just commenting on the finer points of a knights uniform.   
Gwen sniggered from where she was hiding behind Morgana. 

ah very good i am glad you are getting along so well. i have been talking to Gaius here and he has graciously decided that he is willing to share Merlins services with you.

what do you mean father.

well you have not had a manservant in quite some time and Merlin here needs to learn the ways of the court, what better way to achieve both than to have him learn while being your manservant. 

what? cried Merlin.

father I have no desire for a manservant. 

but the king had stopped paying Arthur any attention and was talking to another courtier. 

Merlin, having recovered from the shock first, managed to run away while the prince was still rooted to the spot like a tree. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later That night

 

Merlin decided that with the stupid new events that were happening to him he should at least become familiar with one of the new changes in his life. 

Emrys power make up! he said.

his body glowed for a little bit and when the glowing stopped he was in the weird outfit again. the puffy skirt was still puffy and short ending right above his knees. his legs had stocking on them and when he tried to take them off he was successful. he laid them on his nightstand table and looked back at his legs. they were still his legs only slightly more pale and definitely more hairless. He also thought his ankles looked different. he put the shoes back on since he had taken them off to get the stockings off. he then sat on his bed and admired his legs. well they definitely are my legs, i wonder why i never noticed i had girly legs before?

Well no matter. He tried removing the skirt and found it was rather difficult. the fastenings connecting it to the undergarment seemed to be too complex for him to manage especially in the back. he gave up and decided if he was going to be stuck wearing a skirt he might as well see about altering it. the current skirt was blue with red trim and other detail work. his underskirt or what made the skirt so puffy was a gold color which matched his eyes while doing magic. his top was rather strange it was a close fitting shirt with a little cape like thing over his shoulders and a bit of his front. he suspected it made his male chest have the impression of being more feminine. his shoulders had not broadened yet so he suspected he could pass as a girl for those not paying attention. Merlin shrugged and wrapped his scarf around his neck, his beloved scarf transformed changing in color and texture to match the color of his skirt and the fabric of his under skirting. he sighed and just let it go. if he was going to have everything altered about him he may as well test what would happen in specific scenarios. he spent the rest of the night trying to transform in various states of undress and made a few discoveries. when he transformed back to Merlin any item of the outfit removed would evaporate and either return to him in his natural state in cases of his scarf or just stay dissolved and reappear when he transformed. he cursed this feature, he had hoped to leave the stockings and skirt behind in the favor of trousers and good wool socks. He had no luck in his endeavor though since they just disappeared from where he would leave them and magically reappear when he transformed. his scarf didn't follow the same rules as the stockings though, he would have to be careful with it since it seemed to transform in a way he could not predict. 

He realized with a yawn that he needed to rest since he had spent most of the night transforming and needed to sleep before starting his new job in the morning. he slipped into bed and was waking up what seemed to be too soon after his head hit the pillow.


End file.
